homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Clean Skin
Clean Skin is the third episode of Season 1 of Homeland. It aired on October 16, 2011. Synopsis Carrie's investigation into the Prince gets her closer to what Abu Nazir is planning. Brody tries to embrace his hero status in the media. Episode guide Prince Farid leaves the room after having sex with Lynne (Carrie's undercover agent). While he's gone, Lynne takes the opportunity to download the contents of his phone using the device Carrie gave her. The Prince returns and presents Lynne with a gift: a diamond necklace. At the Brody household, a large TV crew is present, preparing for a televised interview with Brody and his family. Dana later hangs out with her friends and discusses the surge of media attention. Unhappy with the media's dishonest portrayal of her family, she considers sabotaging the interview. Dana reveals more discontent in a car ride with her mother ; she knows about the affair with Mike and resents her for it. Brody conducts the first part of his TV interview. The host asks Brody about his experiences as a prisoner of war. Brody says his captors tried to make him lose his faith, told him his Marine brothers weren't coming to get him, and that his wife was in the arms of another man. An event that he fails to mention is shown in a flashback, where Brody is being 'saved' from a beating by Abu Nazir, who comforts him and gives him food. The second part of the interview is with Brody and his whole family to discuss his re-integration with the family. The interview goes smoothly, possibly thanks to a talk Brody had with Dana beforehand, where he asked her to cut her mother some slack, as she and everyone in the family are going through a difficult time. Carrie briefs a team at headquarters regarding the lead on Abu Nazir. She reports that Prince Farid was seen talking to Nazir, and that her asset has procured the Prince's phone data. She expects there to be evidence of a money transfer on the phone. Later, Carrie has another rendezvous with Lynne, who delivers the contents of the Prince's phone. Lynne says she's barely left the Prince's side for over a year, and expresses doubt that he could have terrorist connections. Carrie turns the phone data over to an analyst at the CIA, but they find nothing at all incriminating. Lynne is instructed by the Prince's majordomo, Latif Bin Walid (Alok Tewari), that the Prince wants her to visit a new business partner of his and show him a good time. Lynne is rather suspicious as she usually gets such orders directly from the Prince. She calls Carrie and tells her the situation. Carrie smells a potential lead and lies to Lynne again, assuring her that the CIA has people watching and protecting her. Carrie and Virgil then drive off to attempt to keep tabs on Lynne themselves. Lynne leaves the club but her "driver" shoots her dead, takes her diamond necklace, and leaves her body in the alley. Carrie and Virgil arrive on the scene. They see that Lynne is dead and leave immediately on Virgil's insistence. The Prince is interviewed by the police regarding Lynne's murder and seems genuinely devastated, further casting doubt on his involvement. Carrie is wracked with guilt after she promised Lynne protection that wasn't really there. Saul tries to get her mind back on the case. Carrie speculates that the true connection to Abu Nazir might not be the Prince, but somebody in his entourage. Saul notes that there's a missing diamond necklace, and jewelry is often used as a conduit for financing terrorist operations. Latif negotiates the sale of Lynne's necklace, eventually getting $400,000 for it. A young couple is then shown purchasing a new home. They have paid with cash, and seem quite pleased with the fact that the house is very close to the airport. Cast Starring * Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison * Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody * Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody * David Harewood as David Estes * Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber * Jackson Pace as Chris Brody * Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody * Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring *Brianna Brown as Lynne Reed *Amir Arison as Farid Bin Abbud *Alok Tewari as Latif Bin Walid *David Marciano as Virgil *Lawrence O'Donnell as Himself Co-Starring *Taylor Kowalski as Xander *Chelsea Cardwell as Maddie *Jason Hatfield as Pittman *Korey Jackson as Driver *Paul Uricoli as Detective *Ravi Naidu as Broker Background information * The original broadcast had 1.08 million viewers, which was equal with the rating of the series premiere. * Reception: ** With 1.08 million viewers, the pilot episode was the most-watched premiere on Showtime since Like Me Dead Like Me eight years ago. ** Metacritic tallied "universal acclaim" for the pilot, with 28 reviewers averaging a rating of 91% (second only to Breaking Bad season 4 for currently aired shows). (http://www.metacritic.com/tv/homeland/season-1) * Dan Forcella of TV Fanatic rated "Clean Skin" a 4.5/5, calling it "another gem of an episode".[2] Scott Collura of IGN gave the episode an 8.5/10, and observed that Homeland doesn't shy away from darker storylines. Jesse Carp of Cinema Blend said it was a "very strong episode" and that "In only three episodes they have laid an amazing foundation of character and plot on which to continue to craft an engaging and thought provoking series". External links *"Clean Skin" at Showtime *"Clean Skin" at the Internet Movie Database *"Clean Skin" at TV.co Videos es:Clean Skin Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1